1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that can trace an operation history of a document including a coded image attached thereto, and relates to a method for controlling the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique capable of printing ID information on a printed product to identify each printed product is discussed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-202118 (i.e., a patent literature having not yet been published on the filing date of the present patent application). According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-202118, a set of printed products cannot be identified, although each printed product is identifiable.